Papa's Pizzeria HD
center Papa's Pizzeria HD to siódma gra mobilna z serii sieci restauracji Papy Louie'ego. Aplikacja została ogłoszona 30 kwietnia 2017, a wydana 7 sierpnia 2017, czyli dokładnie 10 lat po oryginalnej grze. Ogłoszenie Hej wszystkim! Powiedzenie, że jesteśmy zajęci tutaj w Flipline Studios, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu uruchomiliśmy Papa Pancakeria HD. Wkrótce po premierze byliśmy zaskoczeni, że aplikacja osiągnęła 2. miejsce w przypadku wszystkich płatnych aplikacji !!! To najwyższa ranga, jaką kiedykolwiek osiągnęliśmy i prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek to zrobi (patrząc na ciebie, Minecraft). A to wszystko dzięki naszym niesamowitym fanom, którzy sprawili, że niemożliwe… stało się możliwe! Wróćmy jednak do głównego tematu; jesteśmy bardzo zajęci. Zwykle lubimy robić wzory typu HD, To-Go, HD, To-Go, ale przygotowaliśmy specjalną aplikację na wyjątkową okazję. W 2017 r. Przypada 10. rocznica Pizzeria Papy. Pierwsza gra, która zapoczątkowała zupełnie nowy rozdział dla Flipline Studios i zupełnie nowy podgatunek gier kulinarnych! Zawsze wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że przywrócimy oryginalną pizzerię Papy z powrotem z wszystkimi dzwonkami i gwizdkami, które podobały się najnowszym Gamerias. Poważnie, cóż może być lepszego niż teraz, kiedy mamy około dekady restauracji Papy pod pasem. Więc przygotuj się, podekscytuj, ZAPRASZAMY na Papa's Pizzeria HD! Opis Sprawy stają się nieporządne, gdy kierujesz szalenie popularnym salonem pizzy Papa Louie! Będziesz zajęty w pizzerii, otwierając szeroką gamę dodatków, skórki i sosów na nowe pizze sezonowe, a także klasyczne składniki. W tej wielokrotnie nagradzanej grze, która została zaktualizowana i zremasterowana na tablety, można ją przyrządzać, piec i podawać. Każda stacja w restauracji jest procesem praktycznym i będziesz musiał wykonywać wiele zadań między wszystkimi stacjami, aby nadążyć za zamówieniami na pizzę. Wybierz skórkę, dodaj sos i ser, i dodaj różnorodne pyszne dodatki do pizzy. Wsuń pizzę do piekarnika i poczekaj, aż będzie dobrze upieczona. Udaj się do stacji tnącej, aby pokroić pizzę na idealne plasterki i podać gotowe ciasto swoim głodnym klientom! Pyszne pizze Papa Louie są już dostępne do dostawy! Zatrudnij dostawcę, który odbierze telefon, gdy klient zadzwoni z zamówieniem dostawy. Gdy pizza będzie gotowa, przyniosą ją do domu klienta! Świętuj sezony nowymi wakacyjnymi smakami pizzy! Wraz ze zmianą pór roku w Tastyville klienci będą zamawiać pizze z nowymi sezonowymi składnikami. Odblokujesz nowe skórki, sosy i dodatki na każde święto w roku, a Twoi klienci pokochają próbowanie nowych smaków na świąteczny posiłek! Graj jako Roy lub jego siostra Joy - lub stwórz własną postać, by poprowadzić pizzerię! Możesz także pochwalić się świątecznym nastrojem dzięki szerokiej gamie świątecznych strojów i ubrań dla pracowników. Wybierz unikalne kombinacje kolorów dla każdego elementu odzieży i stwórz swój własny styl dzięki milionom kombinacji! Cechy Gry * Praktyczny sklep z pizzą we wszechświecie Papa Louie * Zaktualizowano i zremasterowano na iPady i tablety * Wielozadaniowość między polewaniem, pieczeniem i krojeniem * Zdobądź i opanuj 40 unikalnych przepisów specjalnych * 90 kolorowych naklejek do zdobycia za wykonanie zadań * 12 oddzielnych świąt do odblokowania, każde z większą ilością składników * Niestandardowi szefowie kuchni i kierowcy dostawy! * Mnóstwo mebli i odzieży do dekoracji Twojego sklepu i pracowników * Kupuj ulepszenia sklepu za swoje zarobione wskazówki * 109 klientów do obsługi unikatowych zamówień * Użyj naklejek, aby odblokować nowe stroje dla swoich klientów * Ponad 96 składników do odblokowania * 7 ekscytujących mini-gier, w które można grać po każdym dniu pracy Zapowiedzi * 05/30/2017: Coming Soon... Papa's Pizzeria HD! [1] * 06/06/2017: Sneak Peek: Outside Papa’s Pizzeria HD! [2] * 06/13/2017: Sneak Peek: Roy and Joy [3] * 06/20/2017: Sneak Peek: The Build Station [4] * 06/26/2017: Sneak Peek: The Delivery Phone [5] * 07/03/2017: Sneak Peek: Holidays!!! [6] * 07/10/2017: Sneak Peek: New Customer! [7] * 07/17/2017: Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! [8] * 07/24/2017: Sneak Peek: Specials! [9] * 07/27/2017: Sneak Peek: The Cut Station! [10] * 07/31/2017: The Release Date [11] * 08/07/2017: Papa’s Pizzeria HD is HERE!!!!! [12] Pracownicy * Roy * Joy * Własny Pracownik Do uniformu należy czerwona koszulka Polo z białym znaczkiem pizzy, Niebieska czapka z czerwonym daszkiem i także znaczkiem Pizzy, Granatowe jeansy z paskiem i szare buty. Stacje *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Cut Station Klienci *Kingsley (Samouczek) *Elle (Po samouczku) *Timm (losowo) *Rita (losowo) *Vincent (losowo) *Utah (losowo) *Yui (czas) *Austin (czas) *Steven (czas) *Cherissa (czas) *Robby (czas) *Clover (czas) *Hugo (czas) *Iggy (czas) *Skyler (czas) *Allan (czas) *Clair (czas) *James (czas) *Rudy (czas) *Hank (czas) *Doan (czas) *Olga (czas) *Georgito (czas) *Gino Romano (czas) *Edna (czas) *Nevada (czas) *Cecilia (czas) *Scooter (czas) *Lisa (czas) *Professor Fitz (czas) *Hope (czas) *Gremmie (czas) *Pinch Hitwell (czas) *Sue (czas) *Connor (czas) *Mary (czas) *Yippy (czas) *Taylor (Dzień 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Johnny (Rank 3) *Bruna Romano (Rank 4) *Franco (Rank 5) *Sienna (Rank 6) *Tony (Rank 7) *Akari (Rank 8) *Zoe (Rank 9) *Greg (Rank 10) *Santa (Rank 11) *Captain Cori (Rank 12) *Julep (Rank 13) *Carlo Romano (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Xandra (Rank 16) *Kenji (Rank 17) *Xolo (Rank 18) *Mitch (Rank 19) *Mindy (Rank 20) *Scarlett (Rank 21) *Ivy (Rank 22) *Kayla (Rank 23) *Ember (Rank 24) *Wally (Rank 25) *Crystal (Rank 26) *Sasha (Rank 27) *Cameo (Rank 28) *Chester (Rank 29) *Foodini (Rank 30) *Cletus (Rank 31) *Rico (Rank 32) *Penny (Rank 33) *Trishna (Rank 34) *Wylan B (Rank 35) *Maggie (Rank 36) *Peggy (Rank 37) *Shannon (Rank 38) *Matt (Rank 39) *Deano (Rank 40) *Hacky Zak (Rank 41) *Chuck (Rank 42) *Kahuna (Rank 43) *Perri (Rank 44) *Nick (Rank 45) *Marty (Rank 46) *Boomer (Rank 47) *Bertha (Rank 48) *Mandi (Rank 49) *Little Edoardo (Rank 50) *Prudence (Rank 51) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 52) *Vicky (Rank 53) *Wendy (Rank 54) *Olivia (Rank 55) *Cooper (Rank 56) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 57) *Emmlette (Rank 58) *Ripley (Rank 59) *Koilee (Rank 60) *Willow (Rank 61) *Brody (Rank 62) *Tohru (Rank 63) *Alberto (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Zamykacze Nowi klienci są pogrubieni. *Sarge Fan (Poniedziałek) *Whiff (Wtorek) *Radlynn (Środa) *Quinn (Czwartek) *'LePete' (Piątek) *Rhonda (Sobota) *Jojo (Niedziela) Nowi Klienci Zamykacze są pogrubieni. *'LePete' en: Papa's Pizzeria HD zh: Papa's Pizzeria HD es: Papa's Pizzeria HD Święta * Święto Dziękczynienia (Listopad) - Odblokowane z Sienną na randze 6 (Faworyzowane przez Sienna, Tony, Akari, Zoe, Greg, Yui, Austin, i Steven) * Boże Narodzenie (Grudzień) - Odblokowane z Santa na randze 11 (Faworyzowane przez Santa, Robby, Julep, Captain Cori, Cherissa, Carlo Romano, Big Pauly, i Clover) * Nowy Rok (Styczeń) - Odblokowane z Xandrą na randze 16 (Faworyzowane przez Xandra, Skyler, Hugo, Kingsley, Kenji, Xolo, Mitch, Mindy, i Iggy) * Walentynki (Luty) - Odblokowane ze Scarlett na randze 21 (Faworyzowane przez Scarlett, Allan, Clair, Ivy, Kayla, Ember, Wally, i Elle) * Lucky Lucky Matsuri (Marzec) - Odblokowane z Crystal na randze 26 (Faworyzowane przez Crystal, Rudy, Hank, James, Sasha, Cameo, Chester, i Foodini) * Wielkanoc (Kwiecień) - Odblokowane z Cletusem na randze 31 (Faworyzowane przez Cletus, Vincent, Bruna Romano, Penny, Rico, Trishna, Wylan B, i Doan) * Cinco de Mayo (Maj) - Odblokowane z Maggie na randze 36 (Faworyzowane przez Maggie, Franco, Olga, Peggy, Shannon, Matt, Deano, Georgito, i Gino Romano) * Summer Luau (Czerwieć) - Odblokowane z Hacky Zak na randze 41 (Faworyzowane przez Hacky Zak, Utah, Kahuna, Chuck, Nevada, Edna, Perri, Nick, i Cecilia) * Starlight BBQ (Lipiec) - Odblokowane z Marty na randze 46 (Faworyzowane przez Marty, Boomer, Rita, Bertha, Mandi, Little Edoardo, Scooter, Lisa, i Professor Fitz) * BavariaFest (Sierpień) - Odblokowane z Prudence na randze 51 (Faworyzowane przez Prudence, Taylor, Mayor Mallow, Vicky, Wendy, Olivia, Hope, Gremmie, i Pinch Hitwell) * Maple Mornings (Wrzesień) - Odblokowane z Cooper na randze 56 (Faworyzowane przez Cooper, Johnny, Duke Gotcha, Emmlette, Ripley, Koilee, Sue, Connor, i Mary) * Halloween (Październik) - Odblokowane z Willow na randze 61 (Faworyzowane przez Willow, Papa Louie, Timm, Janana, Brody, Tohru, Alberto, i Yippy) Mini-gry * Fashion Flambé (Nowe!) * Rico's Chiliworks * Mitch's Mess * Freeze-Putt * Spooky Shot * Hallway Hunt * Pizza Pachinko Składniki Ciasta * Tradycyjne Ciasto (Start) * Chrupiące Ciasto (Start) * Grube Ciasto (Odblokowane z Mitchem na randze 19) * Ciasto Czosnkowe (Odblokowane z Trishną na randze 34) Sosy * Klasyczne Marinara (Start) (MA) * Rustykalna Romana (Odblokowane z Bruną Romano na randze 4) (RR) * Kremowy Sos Czosnkowy (Odblokowane z Carlo Romano na randze 14) (CG) * Sos Buffalo (Odblokowane z Ember na randze 24) (BF) * Sos BBQ (Odblokowane z Matt na randze 39) (BBQ) * Oliwa z Oliwek (Odblokowane z Perri na randze 44) (OO) Sery * Papa's Cheese Blend (Start) (PB) * Ser Provolone (Odblokowane z Tony na randze 7) (PV) * Wędzony Cheddar (Odblokowane z Sashą na randze 27) (SC) * Tarty Parmezan (Odblokowane z Boomer na randze 47) (GP) Dodatki * Cebula (Start) * Pepperoni (Start) * Kiełbasa (Start) * Grzyby (Start) * Zielone Papryczki (Odblokowane z Taylor w drugim dniu) * Bananowe Papryczki (Odblokowane z Jananą na randze 2) * Bekon (Odblokowane z Johnny'm na randze 3) * Czarne Oliwki (Odblokowane z Franco na randze 5) *Kurczak (Odblokowany z Zoe na randze 9) *Pomidory (Odblokowane z Greg na randze 10) *Szpinak (Odblokowany z Captain Cori na randze 12) *Mielona Wołowina (Odblokowana z Big Pauly na randze 15) *Szynka (Odblokowana z Kenji na randze 17) *Czerwone Papryczki (Odblokowane z Mindy na randze 20) *Prosciutto (Odblokowane z Ivy na randze 22) *Sardele (Odblokowane z Wally na randze 25) *Pepperjack Cheese (Odblokowany z Chester na randze 29) *Liście Bazylii (Odblokowane z Foodini na randze 30) *Capicola (Odblokowana z Rico na randze 32) *Stek Philly (Odblokowany z Wylan B na randze 35) *Jalapeños (Odblokowane z Peggy na randze 37) *Ser Asiago (Odblokowany z Deano na randze 40) *Ananas (Odblokowany z Chuck na randze 42) *Wieprzowina (Odblokowana z Nick na randze 45) *Świeży Czosnek (Odblokowany z Mandi na randze 49) *Kulki Mięsne (Odblokowane z Edoardo Romano na randze 50) *Gorgonzola (Odblokowane z Mayor Mallow na randze 52) *Krewetki Cajun (Odblokowane z Wendy na randze 54) *Oliwki Angielskie (Odblokowane z Olivia na randze 55) *Salami (Odblokowane z Duke Gotcha na randze 57) *Serca Karczocha (Odblokowane z Ripley na randze 59) *Wędzony Łosoś (Odblokowany z Koilee na randze 60) *Grzyby Portobello (Odblokowane z Brody na randze 62) *Brokuły (Odblokowane z Alberto na randze 64) Świąteczne Składniki Świąteczne składniki składają się z Ciasta, sosu i dwóch dodatków do pizzy Specjały Naklejki Rangi Ciekawostki *Muzyka tytułowa w tej grze jest taka sama jak w Papa's Pastaria. **W muzyce, która była na Pastarii, jest pewna część. *Wszyscy fani bossów Papa Louie to zamykacze w tej grze. *Yippy może być twoim ostatnim klientem, ponieważ jest ostatnim klientem, który zostanie odblokowany. Dzieje się tak, jeśli awansujesz zbyt szybko za pomocą Special. *Klienci nie są odblokowywani po Doan, dopóki nie odblokujesz Olgi podczas Cinco de Mayo. *Jest to pierwsza gra od czasu wprowadzenia Zamykaczów, w której Xandra lub Xolo nie są przedstaweni jako Zamykacze. *To pierwsza gra od Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! gdzie Bertha jest odblokowana w określonej randze. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Duke Gotcha jest odblokowany z określoną rangą. *To pierwsza gra od czasów Papa's Donuteria, w której żaden z pracowników salonu piękności Cloudberry nie lubi Wielkanocy. *To pierwsza gra, w której Jojo nie „prowadzi” Zamykaczów w paradzie. *Obaj szefowie kuchni Pancakeria są odblokowywani podczas świąt ustawionych jeden za drugim. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której James nie faworyzuje Maple Mornings, chociaż że to jest święto w grze. *To pierwsza gra, w której Alberto nie faworyzuje ani Starlight Jubilee, ani Summer Luau. *To druga gra, w której klienci odblokowani podczas Halloween przebierają się w kostiumy. **Brody: artysta renesansowy **Tohru: postać z gry wideo **Alberto: Bagienny Potwór **Papa Louie: Mumia *Zamykacze przebierają się podczas Halloween jako: **Sarge Fan: Sarge **LePete: Luau LePunch **Pozostali Zamykacze noszą takie same stroje, jakie mają od Papa's Bakeria. *Podobnie jak Papa's Sushiria, każdy Zamykacz zamawia ten sam rodzaj ekskluzywnego składnika świątecznego: **Sarge Fan zawsze zamawia pizzę z sosem świątecznym i pierwszym odblokowanym świątecznym polewą. **Whiff zawsze zamawia pizzę ze świąteczną skórką i drugim odblokowanym świątecznym polewą. **Radlynn zawsze zamawia pizzę z obu świątecznych dodatków. **Quinn zawsze zamawia pizzę z sosem świątecznym i drugim odblokowanym świątecznym polewą. **LePete zawsze zamawia pizzę z obu świątecznych dodatków. **Rhonda zawsze zamawia pizzę ze świąteczną skórką i pierwszym odblokowanym świątecznym polewą. Galeria PPHDblog banner.jpg PPHDipad teaser.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd01.png Pizzeriaoutside.jpg Pizzeriaoutside ipad.jpg|Wersja na tablety Sneakpeek pizzeriahd02.png Hireroy.jpg Royandjoy.jpg Joy clothes.jpg Roy clothes1.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd03.png Pizzahdbuild 01.jpg Pizzahdbuild 02.jpg Pizzahdbuild 03.jpg Pizzahdbuild 04.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd04.png Phone.jpg Delivery1.jpg Delivery2.jpg Delivery3.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd05.png Starlightbbq.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd06.png Newcustomer small.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd07.png grill new.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd08.png specialpizzaboard.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd09.png cut station.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd10.png pizzeriahd skyscraper.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 01.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 02.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 03.png screenshot pizzeriahd 04.jpg screenshot pizzeriahd 05.jpg pizzeriahd webpage icon.png pizzeriahd top banner.png Launchdate-Pizzeria HD.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd11.png Countdown 7-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 6.jpg Countdown 5-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 4-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 3-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 2-Pizzeria HD.jpg Countdown 1-Pizzeria HD.jpg Pizzeria HD blog launch pic.png Web promo banner Pizzeria HD.png Pizzeria HD gameicon pic.png Pizzeria HD promo Get It Now! .png Pizzeria HD gameicon.png PZRHD - Utah Approved.png|PZRHD! Utah Potwierdzona! PZRHD - Hugo Approved.png|PZRHD! Hugo Potwierdzony! PZRHD - Wendy Approved.jpg|PZRHD! Wendy Potwierdzona! PZRHD - Kingsley Approved.png|PZRHD! Kingsley Potwierdzony! 21317940 1838550186189069 1764663252544314281 n.png|PZRHD! Hope Potwierdzona! PZRHD - Yui Approved.png|PZRHD! Yui Potwierdzona! PZRHD - Steven Approved.png|PZRHD! Steven Potwierdzony! PZRHD - Elle Approved.png|PZRHD! Elle Potwierdzona! PZRHD - Connor Approved.png|PZRHD! Connor Potwierdzony! en:Papa's Pizzeria HD es:Papa's Pizzeria HD zh:老爹比薩店HD Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Gry zarządzania restauracjami Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry 2017 Kategoria:Zalążek Artykułu